1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides cyclopentane heptanoic acid, 2-cycloalkyl or arylalkyl compounds, which may be substituted in the 1-position with amino, amido, ether or ester groups, e.g., a 1-OH cydopentane heptanoic acid, 2-(cycloalkyl or arylalkyl) compound. The cydopentane heptanoic acid, 2-(cycloalkyl or arylalkyl) compounds of the present invention are potent ocular hypotensives, and are particularly suitable for the management of glaucoma. Moreover, the cydopentane heptanoic, 2-(cycloalkyl or arylalkyl) compounds of this invention are smooth muscle relaxants with broad application in systemic hypertensive and pulmonary diseases; smooth muscle relaxants with application in gastrointestinal disease, reproduction, fertility, incontinence, shock, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ocular hypotensive agents are useful in the treatment of a number of various ocular hypertensive conditions, such as post-surgical and post-laser trabeculectomy ocular hypertensive episodes, glaucoma, and as presurgical adjuncts.
Glaucoma is a disease of the eye characterized by increased intraocular pressure. On the basis of its etiology, glaucoma has been classified as primary or secondary. For example, primary glaucoma in adults (congenital glaucoma) may be either open-angle or acute or chronic angle-closure. Secondary glaucoma results from pre-existing ocular diseases such as uveitis, intraocular tumor or an enlarged cataract.
The underlying causes of primary glaucoma are not yet known. The increased intraocular tension is due to the obstruction of aqueous humor outflow. In chronic open-angle glaucoma, the anterior chamber and its anatomic structures appear normal, but drainage of the aqueous humor is impeded. In acute or chronic angle-closure glaucoma, the anterior chamber is shallow, the filtration angle is narrowed, and the iris may obstruct the trabecular meshwork at the entrance of the canal of Schlemm. Dilation of the pupil may push the root of the iris forward against the angle, and may produce pupillary block and thus precipitate an acute attack. Eyes with narrow anterior chamber angles are predisposed to acute angle-closure glaucoma attacks of various degrees of severity.
Secondary glaucoma is caused by any interference with the flow of aqueous humor from the posterior chamber into the anterior chamber and subsequently, into the canal of Schlemm. Inflammatory disease of the anterior segment may prevent aqueous escape by causing complete posterior synechia in iris bombe and may plug the drainage channel with exudates. Other common causes are intraocular tumors, enlarged cataracts, central retinal vein occlusion, trauma to the eye, operative procedures and intraocular hemorrhage.
Considering all types together, glaucoma occurs in about 2% of all persons over the age of 40 and may be asymptotic for years before progressing to rapid loss of vision. In cases where surgery is not indicated, topical b-adrenoreceptor antagonists have traditionally been the drugs of choice for treating glaucoma.
Prostaglandins were earlier regarded as potent ocular hypertensives; however, evidence accumulated in the last two decades shows that some prostaglandins are highly effective ocular hypotensive agents and are ideally suited for the long-term medical management of glaucoma. (See, for example, Starr, M. S. Exp. Eye Res. 1971, 11, pp. 170-177; Bito, L. Z. Biological Protection with Prostaglandins Cohen, M. M., ed., Boca Raton, Fla. CRC Press Inc., 1985, pp. 231-252; and Bito, L. Z., Applied Pharmacology in the Medical Treatment of Glaucomas Drance, S. M. and Neufeld, A. H. eds., New York, Grune and Stratton, 1984, pp. 477-505). Such prostaglandins include PGF2a, PGF1a, PGE2, and certain lipid-soluble esters, such as C1 to C5 alkyl esters, e.g. 1-isopropyl ester, of such compounds.
In the U. S. Pat. No. 4,599,353 certain prostaglandins, in particular PGE2 and PGF2a and the C1 to C5 alkyl esters of the latter compound, were reported to possess ocular hypotensive activity and were recommended for use in glaucoma management.
Although the precise mechanism is not yet known, recent experimental results indicate that the prostaglandin-induced reduction in intraocular pressure results from increased uveoscleral outflow [Nilsson et al., Invest. Ophthalmol. Vis. Sci. 28(suppl), 284 (1987)].
The isopropyl ester of PGF2a has been shown to have significantly greater hypotensive potency than the parent compound, which was attributed to its more effective penetration through the cornea. In 1987 this compound was described as xe2x80x9cthe most potent ocular hypotensive agent ever reported.xe2x80x9d [See, for example, Bito, L. Z., Arch. Ophthalmol. 105 1036 (1987), and Siebold et al., Prodrug 5, 3 (1989)].
Whereas prostaglandins appear to be devoid of significant intraocular side effects, ocular surface (conjunctival) hyperemia and foreign-body sensation have been consistently associated with the topical ocular use of such compounds, in particular PGF2a and its prodrugs, e.g. its 1-isopropyl ester, in humans. The clinical potential of prostaglandins in the management of conditions associated with increased ocular pressure, e.g. glaucoma, is greatly limited by these side effects.
Certain phenyl and phenoxy mono, tri and tetra nor prostaglandins and their 1-esters are disclosed in European Patent Application 0,364,417 as useful in the treatment of glaucoma or ocular hypertension.
In a series of co-pending United States patent applications assigned to Allergan, Inc. prostaglandin esters with increased ocular hypotensive activity accompanied with no or substantially reduced side-effects are disclosed. The co-pending U.S. Ser. No. 386,835 (filed Jul. 27, 1989), relates to certain 11-acyl-prostaglandins, such as 11-pivaloyl, 11-acetyl, 11-isobutyryl, 11-valeryl, and 11-isovaleryl PGF2a. Intraocular pressure reducing 15-acyl prostaglandins are disclosed in the co-pending application U.S. Ser. No. 357,394 (filed May 25, 1989). Similarly, 11,15- 9,15-and 9,11-diesters of prostaglandins, for example 11,15-dipivaloyl PGF2a are known to have ocular hypotensive activity. See the co-pending patent applications U.S. Ser. No. 385,645 filed Jul. 27, 1990, now U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,494,274; 584,370 which is a continuation of U.S. Ser. Nos. 386,312, and 585,284, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,413 which is a continuation of U.S. Ser. No. 386,834, where the parent applications were filed on Jul. 27, 1989. The disclosures of these patent applications are hereby expressly incorporated by reference.
We have found that certain cyclopentane heptanoic acid, 2-cycloalkyl or arylalkyl compounds and derivatives thereof wherein the carboxylic acid group is replaced by a non-acidic substituent have pronounced effects on smooth muscle and are potent ocular hypotensive agents. We have further found that such compounds, in certain instances, may be significantly more potent than their respective parent compounds and, in the case of glaucoma surprisingly, cause no or significantly lower ocular surface hyperemia than the parent compounds.
The present invention relates to methods of treating cardiovascular, pulmonary-respiratory, gastrointestinal, reproductive, allergic disease, shock and ocular hypertension which comprises administering an effective amount of a cyclopentane heptanoic acid, 2-cycloalkyl or arylalkyl compound represented by the formula I 
wherein the dashed bonds represent a single or double bond which can be in the cis or trans configuration, A is an alkylene or alkenylene radical having from two to six carbon atoms, which radical may be interrupted by one or more oxide radicals and substituted with one or more hydroxy, oxo, alkyloxy or akylcarboxy groups wherein said alkyl radical comprises from one to six carbon atoms; B is a cycloalkyl radical having from three to seven carbon atoms, or an aryl radical, selected from the group consisting of hydrocarbyl aryl and heteroaryl radicals having from four to ten carbon atoms wherein the heteroatom is selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur atoms; X is a radical selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94OR4 and xe2x80x94N(R4)2 wherein R4 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, a lower alkyl radical having from one to six carbon atoms, 
wherein R5 is a lower alkyl radical having from one to six carbon atoms; Z is xe2x95x90O or represents 2 hydrogen radicals; one of R1 and R2 is xe2x95x90O, xe2x80x94OH or a xe2x80x94O(CO)R6 group, and the other one is xe2x80x94OH or xe2x80x94O(CO)R6, or R1 is xe2x95x90O and R2 is H, wherein R6 is a saturated or unsaturated acyclic hydrocarbon group having from 1 to about 20 carbon atoms, or xe2x80x94(CH2)mR7 wherein m is 0 or an integer of from 1 to 10, and R7 is cycloalkyl radical, having from three to seven carbon atoms, or a hydrocarbyl aryl or heteroaryl radical, as defined above, or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof, provided, however, that when B is not substituted with a pendant heteroatom-containing radical, and Z is xe2x95x90O, then X is not xe2x80x94OR4. (That is, the cycloalkyl or hydrocarbyl aryl or heteroaryl radical is not substituted with a pendant radical having an atom other than carbon or hydrogen.)
More preferably the method of the present invention comprises administering a cyclopentane heptanoic acid, 2-(phenyl alkyl or phenyloxyalkyl) represented by the formula II 
wherein y is 0 or 1, x is 0 or 1 and x and y are not both 1, Y is a radical selected from the group consisting of alkyl, halo, e.g. fluoro, chloro, etc., nitro, amino, thiol, hydroxy, alkyloxy, alkylcarboxy, halo substituted alkyl wherein said alkyl radical comprises from one to six carbon atoms, etc. and n is 0 or an integer of from 1 to about 3 and R3 is xe2x95x90O, xe2x80x94OH or xe2x80x94O(CO)R6 wherein R6 is as defined above. Preferably, n is 1 or2.
Preferably the compound used in the above method of treatment is a compound of formula (III). 
wherein hatched lines indicate a configuration, solid triangles are used to indicate xcex2 configuration
In another aspect, the present invention relates to a method of treating cardiovascular, pulmonary-respiratory, gastrointestinal, reproductive and allergic diseases, shock and ocular hypertension which comprises administering to a subject a pharmaceutical composition comprising a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula (IV) 
wherein Y1 is Cl or trifluoromethyl and the other symbols and substituents are as defined above, in combination with a pharmaceutical carrier.
Finally, the method of the present invention relates to a method of treating cardiovascular, pulmonary-respiratory, gastrointestinal, reproductive and allergic diseases, shock and ocular hypertension which comprises administering to a subject a pharmaceutical composition comprising a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of Formula V 
and the 9-and/or 11-and/or 15 esters thereof.
In a further aspect, the present invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formulae (I), (II), (III), (IV) or (V) wherein the symbols have the above meanings, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof in admixture with a non-toxic, pharmaceutically acceptable liquid vehicle.
In a still further aspect, the present invention relates to cyclopentane heptanoic acid, 2-cycloalkyl or arylalkyl compounds of the above formulae, wherein the substituents and symbols are as defined hereinabove, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of such compounds.
The present invention relates to the use of cyclopentane heptanoic acid, 2-cycloalkyl or arylalkyl compounds as therapeutic agents, e.g. as ocular hypotensives. These therapeutic agents are represented by compounds having the formula I, 
as defined above. The preferred nonacidic cyclopentane heptanoic acid, 2-(phenyl alkyl or phenyloxyalkyl) compounds used in accordance with the present invention are encompassed by the following structural formula (II) 
wherein the substituents and symbols are as hereinabove defined. More preferably the compounds are represented by formula (III). 
wherein the substituents and symbols are as defined above. More preferably, the compounds utilized in the present invention are compounds represented by the formula (IV) 
wherein the substituents and the symbols are as defined above.
Most preferably the present invention utilizes the novel compounds of the formula (V) 
and their 9-and/or 11-and/or 15-esters.
In all of the above formulae, as well as in those provided hereinafter, the dotted lines on bonds between carbons 5 and 6 (C-5), between carbons 13 and 14 (C-13), between carbons 8 and 12 (C-8), and between carbons 10 and 11 (C-10) indicate a single or a double bond which can be in the cis or trans configuration. If two solid lines are used that indicates a specific configuration for that double bond. Hatched lines at positions C-9, C-11 and C-15 indicate the xcex1 configuration. If one were to draw the xcex2 configuration, a solid triangular line would be used.
In the compounds used in accordance with the present invention, compounds having the C-9 or C-11 or C-15 substituents in the xcex1 or xcex2 configuration are contemplated. As hereinabove mentioned, in all formulas provided herein broken line attachments to the cydopentane ring indicate substituents in the a configuration. Thickened solid line attachments to the cyclopentane ring indicate substituents in the xcex2 configuration. Also, the broken line attachment of the hydroxyl group or other substituent to the C-11 and C-15 carbon atoms signifies the xcex1 configuration.
For the purpose of this invention, unless further limited, the term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d refers to alkyl groups having from one to ten carbon atoms, the term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d refers to cycloalkyl groups having from three to seven carbon atoms, the term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d refers to aryl groups having from four to ten carbon atoms. The term xe2x80x9csaturated or unsaturated acyclic hydrocarbon groupxe2x80x9d is used to refer to straight or branched chain, saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon groups having from one to about 6, preferably one to about 4 carbon atoms. Such groups include alkyl, alkenyl and alkynyl groups of appropriate lengths, and preferably are alkyl, e.g. methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, or hexyl, or an isomeric form thereof.
The definition of R6 may include a cyclic component, xe2x80x94(CH2)mR7, wherein n is 0 or an integer of from 1 to 10, R7 is an aliphatic ring from about 3 to about 7 carbon atoms, or an aromatic or heteroaromatic ring. The xe2x80x9caliphatic ringxe2x80x9d may be saturated or unsaturated, and preferably is a saturated ring having 3-7 carbon atoms, inclusive. As an aromatic ring, R7 preferably is phenyl, and the heteroaromatic rings have oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur as a heteroatom, i.e. R7 may be thienyl, furanyl, pyridyl, etc. Preferably m is 0 or an integer of from 1 to 4.
Z is xe2x95x90O or represents two hydrogen atoms.
X may be selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94OR4 and xe2x80x94N(R4)2 wherein R4 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, a lower alkyl radical having from one to six carbon atoms, 
wherein R5 is a lower alkyl radical having from one to six carbon atoms.
Preferred representatives of the compounds within the scope of the present invention are the compounds of formula V wherein X is xe2x80x94OH, i.e. cyclopentane heptenoic acid, 5-cis-2-(3-xcex1hydroxy-4-m-chlorophenoxy-1-trans-butenyl)3,5-dihydroxy, [1xcex1, 2xcex2, 3xcex1, 5xcex1] and cyclopentane methylheptenoate-5-cis-2(3-xcex1hydroxy-4m-chlorophenoxy-1-trans-butenyl)-3,5 dihydroxy, [1xcex1, 2xcex2, 3xcex1, 5xcex1] l and the 9- and/or 11- and/or 15-esters of this compound. (The numbered designations in brackets refer to the positions on the cyclopentane ring.)
The following novel compounds may be used in the a pharmaceutical compositions and the methods of treatment of the present invention.
(1) cyclopentane heptenol-5cis-2-(3xcex1-hydroxy-5-phenyl-1-trans-pentenyl)-3,5-dihydroxy, [1xcex1, 2xcex2, 3xcex1, 5xcex1]
(2) cydopentane heptenamide-5-cis-2-(3xcex1-hydroxy-5phenyl-1-trans-pentenyl)-3,5-dihydroxy, [1xcex1, 2xcex2, 3xcex15xcex1]
(3) cydopentane N,N-dimethylheptenamide-5-cis-2-(3xcex1-hydroxy-5-phenyl-1-trans-pentenyl-3,5-dihydroxy, [1xcex1, 2xcex2, 3xcex1, 5xcex1]
(4) cydopentane heptenyl methoxide-5-cis-2-(3xcex1-hydroxy-5-phenyl-1-trans-pentenyl)-3,5dihydroxy, [1xcex1, 2xcex2, 3xcex1, 5xcex1]
(5) cyclopentane heptenyl ethoxide-5-cis-2-(3xcex1-hydroxy-4-meta-chlorophenoxy-1-trans-pentenyl)-3,5-dihydroxy, [1xcex1, 2xcex2, 3xcex1, 5xcex1]
(6) cyclopentane heptenylamide-5-cis-2-(3xcex1-hydroxy-4-meta-chlorophenoxy-1-trans-pentenyl)-3,5-dihydroxy, [1xcex1, 2xcex2, 3xcex1, 5xcex1]
(7) cydopentane heptenylamide-5cis-2-(3xcex1-hydroxy-4-trifluoromethylphenoxy-1-trans-pentenyl)-3,5dihydroxy, [1xcex1, 2xcex2, 3xcex1, 5xcex1]
(8) cyclopentane N-isopropyl heptenamide-5-cis-2-(3xcex1-hydroxy-5phenyl-1-trans-pentenyl)-3,5-dihydroxy, [1xcex1, 2xcex2, 3xcex1, 5xcex1]
(9) cydopentane N-ethyl heptenamide-5-cis-2-(3xcex1-hydroxy-5-phenyl-1-trans-pentenyl)-3,5 dihydroxy, [1xcex1, 2xcex2, 3xcex1, 5xcex1]
(10) cyclopentane N-methyl heptenamide-5-cis-2-(3xcex1-hydroxy-5-phenyl-1-trans-pentenyl)-3,5-dihydroxy, [1xcex1, 2xcex2, 3xcex1, 5xcex1]
(11) cyclopentane heptenol-5-cis-2-(3xcex1-hydroxy-4-meta-chlorophenoxy-1-trans-butenyl)-3,5 -dihydroxy, [1xcex1, 2xcex2, 3xcex1, 5xcex1]
(12) cydopentane heptenamide-5-cis-2-(3xcex1-hydroxy-4-meta-chlorophenoxy-1-trans-butenyl)-3,5-dihydroxy, [1xcex1, 2xcex2, 3xcex1, 5xcex1]
(13) cydopentane heptenol-5-cis-2-(3xcex1-hydroxy-5phenyl-1-trans-pentenyl)3,5 -dihydroxy, [1xcex1, 2xcex2, 3xcex1, 5xcex1]
A pharmaceutically acceptable salt is any salt which retains the activity of the parent compound and does not impart any deleterious or undesirable effect on the subject to whom it is administered and in the context in which it is administered. Such salts are those formed with pharmaceutically acceptable cations, e.g., alkali metals, alkali earth metals, etc.
Pharmaceutical compositions may be prepared by combining a therapeutically effective amount of at least one compound according to the present invention, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, as an active ingredient, with conventional ophthalmically acceptable pharmaceutical excipients, and by preparation of unit dosage forms suitable for topical ocular use. The therapeutically efficient amount typically is between about 0.0001 and about 5% (w/v), preferably about 0.001 to about 1.0% (w/v) in liquid formulations.
For ophthalmic application, preferably solutions are prepared using a physiological saline solution as a major vehicle. The pH of such ophthalmic solutions should preferably be maintained between 4.5 and 8.0 with an appropriate buffer system, a neutral pH being preferred but not essential. The formulations may also contain conventional, pharmaceutically acceptable preservatives, stabilizers and surfactants.
Preferred preservatives that may be used in the pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention include, but are not limited to, benzalkonium chloride, chlorobutanol, thimerosal, phenylmercuric acetate and phenylmercuric nitrate. A preferred surfactant is, for example, Tween 80. Likewise, various preferred vehicles may be used in the ophthalmic preparations of the present invention. These vehicles include, but are not limited to, polyvinyl alcohol, povidone, hydroxypropyl methyl cellulose, poloxamers, carboxymethyl cellulose, hydroxyethyl cellulose cyclodextrin and purified water.
Tonicity adjustors may be added as needed or convenient. They include, but are not limited to, salts, particularly sodium chloride, potassium chloride, mannitol and glycerin, or any other suitable ophthalmically acceptable tonicity adjustor.
Various buffers and means for adjusting pH may be used so long as the resulting preparation is ophthalmically acceptable. Accordingly, buffers include acetate buffers, citrate buffers, phosphate buffers and borate buffers. Acids or bases may be used to adjust the pH of these formulations as needed.
In a similar vein, an ophthalmically acceptable antioxidant for use in the present invention includes, but is not limited to, sodium metabisulfite, sodium thiosulfate, acetylcysteine, butylated hydroxyanisole and butylated hydroxytoluene.
Other excipient components which may be included in the ophthalmic preparations are chelating agents. The preferred chelating agent is edentate disodium, although other chelating agents may also be used in place of or in conjunction with it.
The ingredients are usually used in the following amounts:
The actual dose of the active compounds of the present invention depends on the specific compound, and on the condition to be treated; the selection of the appropriate dose is well within the knowledge of the skilled artisan.
The ophthalmic formulations of the present invention are conveniently packaged in forms suitable for metered application, such as in containers equipped with a dropper, to facilitate application to the eye. Containers suitable for dropwise application are usually made of suitable inert, non-toxic plastic material, and generally contain between about 0.5 and about 15 ml solution. One package may contain one or more unit doses.
Especially preservative-free solutions are often formulated in non-resealable containers containing up to about ten, preferably up to about five units doses, where a typical unit dose is from one to about 8 drops, preferably one to about 3 drops. The volume of one drop usually is about 20-35 ml.
The invention is further illustrated by the following non-limiting Examples.